Love is all around or not
by clonchi
Summary: The S Club 7 members embark on a 2 month cruise, where love, mystery and music collide


Love is all around… or not?

*the s club gang is on a cruise through the Mediterranean Sea. It's a 2 month trip. (A/N this is after Hollywood 7 but before Paul left.) Shortly after the ship sails, the girls gather in Rachel's room.*

Rach: so, what are the big plans for the week?

Tina: well, I plan to relax, party and meet guys. *she grins*

Jo: I think I'll just have fun! I'm in no mood for guys…

Hannah: I already have plans with Paul…

Rach: that sucks guys! *they all look bewildered at her* well, I thought we would spend our time together! And now all of you have plans of your own…

Jo: oh Rachel! It's not like that, we will spend time together! Just not all the time.

*the guys knock on the door*

Jon: can we come in?

Tina: yeah, come in guys!

*they come in*

Paul: wow Rach! Your room is really nice!

Bradley: yeah! Nicer than mine I think… maybe you'll be willing to trade it?

Rach: haha, no way Brad! *he sits by her side on the bed* and don't even think about falling asleep, cause I'll throw you out!

Bradley: ok, ok!

Jon: so? Why are we all here in the room? Let's go out and have a good time! What do you say? *they all stand up and go. Now they are by the pool. Paul and Hannah are swimming, Jo and Tina are by the bar talking – well, Tina is flirting with some guy and Jo's just watching Jon and Bradley play ping-pong- and Rachel is lying by the pool side thinking. She looks a bit sad*

Bradley: *approaching Rachel* Rach? What are you thinking about?

Rach: oh, nothing.

Bradley: c'mon Rach! You know you can tell me! *he sits next to her* what's up?

Rach: I'm just a little sad that everyone made plans on their own! Maybe I'm being selfish or stupid, but this trip was supposed to make us come closer together and looks like we'll be apart most of the time!

Bradley: don't be silly Rachel, you know that sooner or later we'll be together! Now, there's something weird about you… *he looks at her kind of amused* I know! You're dry! *he throws Rachel into the pool and dives next.*

Jo: hey Teen! Look at that! *she points at Bradley and Rachel who are playing in the pool.*

Tina: wow… someone's flirting!

Jo: you think?

Tina: yeah! Bradley's totally flirting with her…

Jo: I don't think so. Besides, Rachel doesn't fancy Brad. Does she?

Tina: well, I would have to say she's having a pretty good time with him. Or maybe she just had too much to drink! *they laugh*

*at night, there's a party. The girls are sitting in a table talking. The guys are not around.*

Jo: so Rach, spill: what is up with you and Bradley? *Rachel laughs*

Hannah: WHAT? What happened? Will someone _**please**_tell me?

Rach: nothing happened! And there's nothing going on! I was just a little upset, and he tried to change my mood, that's all! *the other girls laugh* seriously!

Tina: ok ok, if that's true, then how come he was flirting with you?

Rach: he was not! It's Bradley for God's sake! *she thinks about him and smiles*

Jo: ha! See? You just smiled! I knew it!

Rach: no I didn't! You are mistaken, I don't like Brad like that! He's my friend, that's all…

Tina: fine, whatever you say Rachel. *she doesn't sound convinced* I'm gonna go meet some people ok? See you later! *she stands up and walks up to a guy by the bar.*

Hannah: seriously Rach, nothing at all going on with him?

Rach: no. I'm sure about that. *a guy comes up to Rachel*

Guy: hi, em, would you like to dance? *it's a salsa song*

Rach: uh… yeah sure, but I must warn you, I'm not a good salsa dancer!

Guy: *laughing* that's ok! *she takes his hand and walks to the dance floor.*

Guy: *dancing* I'm Jason by the way.

Rach: Rachel.

Jo: oh oh...

Hannah: what?

Jo: look! *she points at the door, the guys have just walked in and they're looking for the girls. Hannah waves at them and they approach the table.*

Hannah: let's see what he does when he sees Rach dancing with that guy.

Jon: hey girls, where's Tina and Rachel?

Jo: um, Tina is by the bar flirting with some guy and…

Hannah: and Rachel's dancing with some other guy.

Jon: well, then let's watch Rachel dance! *he sits down next to Jo searching for Rachel on the dance floor and Paul and Bradley sit down next to Hannah.* ah! There she is! Haha, look at her! *he starts to laugh when he sees Rachel.*

Bradley: c'mon Jon! Leave her alone… *they all look at him and smile mischievously* what?

Jo: why do you care so much?

Hannah: yeah Brad, what is it? Are you _**jealous**_? *they laugh*

Bradley: no! It's just that I don't think we should make fun of her. That's all. Don't be silly, we're just friends!

Hannah: funny… that's exactly what she said! *they laugh harder* 

*after a while, the guys get tired of ganging up on Bradley and start to talk about other things. Suddenly, the music changes, it's a slow song "If I see you in Heaven". Quickly, Bradley turns around to see if Rachel keeps dancing with Jason. Rachel takes a glance of Bradley and lets go of Jason.*

Jason: what's wrong?

Rach: nothing, I'm just a little tired, I'm gonna go sit with my friends ok? *she starts to walk away, but Jason grabs her arm*

Jason: wait! Please, let me buy you a drink.

Rach: you can't.

Jason: why not?

Rach: 'cause everything here is free. *she walks away and sits between Jo and Tina.*

Tina: so, who's the cute guy?

Rach: his name is Jason.

Tina: *checking out Jason* well good job Rach! I say go for it…

Jo: yeah, he's nice. Why d'you stop dancing? Is there someone else you want to dance with *she looks at Bradley and laughs, but Bradley doesn't hear her. Rachel starts to blush.*

Rach: shut up Jo! *whispering* he could hear you! And no, I don't wanna dance with him!

Tina: oh c'mon Rach! There has to be a reason why you stopped dancing with Cute Guy over there… and don't tell me he's not nice, because he sure looks like it. *staring at Jason*

Rach: if you like him so much, it's yours. *Tina stands up very fast and walks up to Jason.* ok, I think I'm gonna go. *she stands up also but walks towards her cabin. Bradley stands up as well.*

Bradley: um, I'm gonna go to the loo ok? *he runs out after Rachel.*

Paul: *laughing and screaming* ok! Just so you know Brad, the loo is in the other direction!

*Bradley sees Rachel. She's watching the ocean sitting by the pool.*

Bradley: you ok?

Rach: yeah, I'm fine. I don't feel like partying though.

Bradley: why not? *angry* That guy you were dancing with is probably waiting for you.

Rach: I don't care about him! *Bradley grins* I just want to be alone and think ok?

Bradley: ok, I'll go. But if you wanna talk, just call me ok? *he gets up and goes to the party. Rachel goes to her room and writes in her diary.*

Rach: *writing* what the hell is wrong with me? Jason was really cute and still, I walked away! I can't stop thinking about what Jo and Tina told me. Could it be true? Was Bradley really flirting? And I told them that it was silly, because Bradley and I are just friends. But if we are just friends, then how come I can't stop thinking about him? Maybe I should just go to bed. *she closes her diary, places it on her night table and changes her clothes. Then she gets into her bed and quickly falls asleep.*

*back in the party, Jon pulls Bradley aside.*

Bradley: what's wrong mate?

Jon: you tell me.

Bradley: um, the food is not so good? I don't know what you're talking about.

Jon: listen, it's me! Jon! You can talk to me. I've seen how you are looking at Rachel lately.

Bradley: *sighs* ok, here's the thing:

*Paul comes up to them*

Paul: what's going on guys? *he's smiling*

Bradley and Jon *angry*: PAUL, GO!

Paul: ok ok! I get it… man… *he walks away.*

Jon: ok, you were saying?

Bradley: yes, well, what happened was that: a few months ago or something, Rachel was with a guy, remember? *Jon nods* ok, I found out that this guy was cheating on her and I just went furious! I had a little chat with this guy and told him to get away from Rachel or I would beat the hell out of him. And he told me he was gonna talk to Rachel right after I leave, but when I was leaving, he told me "since you're so jealous, I thank god you didn't make a scene!" and up to that moment, I didn't think I was doing it for jealousy, I thought I was just being a friend. And those words just stuck with me and I started to look at Rachel different.

Jon: *looking shocked* wow.

Bradley: that's all?

Jon: well… wow! I thought, well, um, wow!

Bradley: I shouldn't have told you that.

Jon: no, it's ok! Don't worry, I won't say anything!

Bradley: ok, thanks mate! *they shake hands and Bradley walks away.*

Jo: Jon? You look like you just saw a ghost!

Jon: I-I-I just… wow! *he walks slowly to his room.*

Jo: what's wrong with _**him**_?

*Jon goes to Rachel's room to get her point of view. As he walks, he notices her door is open. He walks in carefully and finds Rachel sleeping. He's walking back, but Rachel wakes up and screams when she sees a guy in her room.*

Rach and Jon: AHHH!

Rach: JON? What on earth are you doing here? You scared the heck out of me!

Jon: sorry! I didn't mean to scare you Rach! I just wanted to talk to you and I saw you were asleep so I was going to my cabin!

Rach: how did you get in?

Jon: *innocently* the door was open…

Rach: *more calm.* ok, I'm awake _**now**_ so what did you wanna tell me?

Jon: nothing, it can wait.

Rach: no, you woke me up so now you'll tell me!

Jon: *sitting down on her bed.* ok, ok! Here's the thing: I've noticed that you have been acting a little weird lately and Bradley's been acting a little weird lately as well.

*he makes a pause. Rachel wants to say something but Jon stops her and goes on talking.* please, before you say something let me finish ok? *Rachel nods.* ok, I don't want you to get mad at me or anything, it's just a simple Yes or No question ok? *he takes a deep breath.* is something going on between you and Bradley?

Rach: no! not at all… we're –

Jon: just friends, I know! But do you have feelings for Brad?

Rach: *looking nervous.* why? Did he say something to you? What did he say about me?

Jon: no, no, relax, I didn't talk to him. I just want to know. C'mon Rach, you know me. I would never sell you out!

Rach: ok, the truth is, I don't really know! I mean, he's my friend and all but Jo and Tina told me that the other day he was flirting with me and I didn't even notice it! Since then, I've been kinda confused… 'cause it got me thinking a lot and I just don't know where I stand right now about him. Ya know?

Jon: yeah, I understand, you know I've been there, but if you knew Bradley had feelings for you… would you go for it?

Rach: *doesn't understand Jon's indirect.* I think not… because of our whole history. We've been friends for soooo long I don't think we can be anything else. *Jon looks down.* but on the other hand, *Jon looks back up.* all that matters is if we're both in the same place right? *Jon agrees.* Um… it's too late for me to think about it. Can we continue this conversation tomorrow?

Jon: yeah, sure, don't worry! *he kisses her good night.* Night Rach!

Rach: Good night Jon! And please, don't tell anyone 'bout our talk ok?

Jon: *he winks at her.* Don't worry girl. *he walks out.*

Rach: *thinking.* that was really weird! I wonder if he's been talking to Bradley… or perhaps to Jo and Tina! I can't get his question out of mi head! _**Would**_ I go for it? AGH! I can't decide… I think it's best if I try not to think about it and just talk to Bradley tomorrow. Eww, what would I say? *she slowly falls asleep and starts to dream about a band performance. Suddenly she gets hit by Jo. It takes her a while to realize it's not the Dream Jo that has hit her, but the Real Jo who's standing next to her bed.*

Jo: wake up Rach! It's almost breakfast time! Let's go!

Rach: ok, ok! *grabbing her shoulder* Ouch, that really hurt!

*at breakfast, Rachel is a little distant, thinking about how she will take Jon out of the room without looking suspicious.*

Tina: I don't know Han, Rach, what do you think?

Rach: *comes back from her "trance"* huh?

Tina: I said, what do you think about the comment Hannah just made.

Rach: oh, erm, yeah, it's ok.

*they all laugh*

Tina: it's ok? Haha, so it's ok that the guy at the back is checking Han out? What's wrong with you?

Rach: nothing, I guess I was just-

Hannah: thinking about something else?

Rach: yeah… I didn't sleep that well.

Jo: are you kidding me? It took me 20 minutes to wake you up! Maybe you were dreaming about something special… or maybe someone? *she kinda looks at Bradley and they all laugh harder. Rachel and Bradley blush and avoid each others eyes.*

Jon *standing up*: Rach, c'mon, we need to talk! *he grabs her arm and drags her out of the dining room.*

Paul: be careful Brad, take care of your girl!

Bradley: shut up Paul! *he punches Paul gently on the shoulder.*

*outside, Rachel and Jon are sitting on the deck. It's a sunny day, but since it's somewhat early, there's not much people there yet.*

Rach: thanks for grabbing me out! You read my mind, I've been meaning to talk to you since I woke up!

Jon: listen ok? I haven't got much time, but just do me a favor: talk to Bradley. That's all I'm asking! If you don't have feelings for him you should tell him that! And if you do… well, you'll have to talk to him either way! I'm tired of being the intermediary here!

Rach: *sighs* ok… but I don't know what to tell him! I'm really nervous.

Jon: just, say whatever's on your mind.

Rach: fine! I'll talk to him after breakfast. I just wanna talk to Jo first.

Jon: ok, now let's go back inside 'cause I'm really hungry! *they go back to the table and finish breakfast with the others.*

Rach: *to Jo* I gotta talk to you, come to my cabin after breakfast, please?

Jo: ok, no problem! *the sclubbers get up. Paul and Hannah go to the Jacuzzi along with Jon and Tina. Bradley goes to the pool and Rachel and Jo walk to Rachel's cabin.*

Jo: *closing the door behind her* well, what's the big problem?

Rach: *talking very fast* I think I'm falling for Bradley.

Jo: WHAT?

Rach: *sitting on her bed* I don't know, I mean, I've been confused with all you guys have been saying and-and I've noticed he looks at me differently lately and I think I'm looking at him differently now. It's just… I don't know, it feels different you know? He's, he's a great guy and the way I feel about him it's not the same way I feel about Jon or Paul, it's kinda weird. But in a good way! *to herself* a really good way…

Jo: well Rach, I don't exactly know what to tell you… um, d'you remember what Hannah told us the day she and Paul kissed for the first time? *Rachel nods* well, it kinda sounds like what you are telling me now. And don't get me wrong ok? I love you very much, and I think the best you can do is talk to him.

Rach: have you and Jon been talking?

Jo: no, why?

Rach: 'cause that's exactly what he said!

Jo: well, take a hint! It's either that or…

Rach: or what?

Jo: I don't know, if you don't talk to him, you might as well just sit around waiting for him. And who knows? Maybe he'll come, but maybe he won't. If you want, you can just stick around and wonder "what if" but you better do something!

Rach: but if he doesn't feel the same way?

Jo: same what? Confused?

Rach: no, I don't know… maybe it's a bad idea, I'm just more confused now!

Jo: listen Rachel: it doesn't sound that simple, but you gotta pretty much, just talk to him. Even if you don't talk about… erm, this subject, you'll feel better if you're around him and maybe you can figure out exactly what you feel about him.

Rach: I guess you're right… I think I'll do that. *they hug* thanks Jo!

Jo: you're welcome mate! Now go, I think he's in the pool.

Rach: ok, d'you wanna come?

Jo: no thanks, I have to write to Lee. I'll catch up with you guys later!

*they split. Jo goes to her room and Rachel starts to look for Bradley. She finally sees him lying by the pool. He's asleep. Rachel sits next to him and just stares at him.*

Rach: *thinking* he is kinda cute ain't he? *suddenly, Bradley wakes up and they both get scared.* sorry Brad! Didn't mean to scare ya!

Bradley: oh, it's ok Rach! What're you doing here anyway?

Rach: *standing up quickly* oh, if you want to I can just leave –

Bradley: *holding her back* no, I didn't mean it like that. Sit down, I'm glad you're here actually.

Rach: oh… *sitting down next to him.*

Bradley: yeah… um, I don't quite know how to tell you this.

Rach: ok then, just let me talk first ok?

Bradley: yeah sure, go ahead.

Rach: ok, here's the thing: *she makes a pause and thinks about what she's gonna say. Bradley is getting nervous and so is Rachel.* ok, what happens is: I've been talking to Jon a lot and to Jo just this morning, about … well… about my feelings.

Bradley: okay…

Rach: *talking faster and faster.* and, they both told me to do something and it seems easy when someone else says it, but when you actually do it, it just keeps getting harder as you are doing it because at some point you feel like you shouldn't be doing it in the first place. *Bradley looks confused.* d'you get what I mean?

Bradley: not exactly…

Rach: ok, let me put it this way all right? After what happened between Paul and Hannah, the girls and I sat together one night, and we asked each other lots of questions about, you know, guys and crushes and everything. Well, the thing is, Tina asked me, that if I ever got the chance to hook up with either you or Jon, who would I pick. And I didn't answer her question, because I thought it was just wrong to think about you guys like that, so she kinda gave up.

Bradley: *he looks a little disappointed.* I understand… and-

Rach: no, please, just let me finish okay?

Bradley: sure.

Rach: well, it turns out that everything I always believed in about love and boyfriends and guys, has just taken a turn. I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do, but I'm willing, in fact, I want to give you the chance to prove me wrong. *she looks at him straight in the eyes and stays still. It takes Bradley about 2 minutes to finally find the right words to say.*

Bradley: wow Rach… you certainly know how to make a guy speechless. It's funny, because for the past week I've been trying to find the courage to talk to you, and I had a whole speech lined up, but you just came and as usual, you-

Rach: I screwed up… *she looks down.*

Bradley: no! not at all, I was gonna say, that as usual, you beat me to it. Everything you just said, it's exactly how I've been feeling lately. And I didn't wanna do anything, because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship. I was decided to either wait until I knew you felt the same way as I do, or just try and forget you. You know me Rach, it's very rare for me, to have a serious conversation and to have strong feelings towards a girl. And up until 4 months ago, I thought that too, and then you came, and it just took me a second to realize that … that I was falling for you. It took only a glimpse, just-just a smile, just a look from those deep beautiful eyes, and I was taken away. I can't go back to be that guy. And quite honestly, I don't wanna be that guy anymore.

I just wanna be with you. *he and Rachel, slowly move closer together, and they finally kiss. Not a long kiss, but long enough to make their heads spin and their hearts race.*

*after their kiss, they looked at each other, smiling. None of them said a word for almost 5 minutes. At last, Rachel spoke.*

Rach: that was… well, I don't quite know how to describe it. It felt …

Bradley: amazing.

Rach: yeah…

Bradley: well, I hate to change the subject but, what does that mean? Are we… together?

Rach: I-I think so… I mean, I want us to be together. Don't you?

Bradley: *smiling.* more than anything. *they hug. From the other side of the deck, all the other sclubbers are gathered watching Bradley and Rachel hug. None of them saw their kiss.*

Tina: D'you think they're together, or she just told him they're friends?

Hannah: I don't know, maybe they are not even friends anymore!

Jo: if they weren't friends, they wouldn't be hugging!

Hannah: it could be a "good-bye" hug!

Paul: but they're not going anywhere!

Hannah: ok relax! It was just a thought… *Paul puts his arm around her.*

Jon: I think they're just friends.

Jo: na ah… they hooked up!

Tina: no way!

Jo: yes way! Wanna bet?

Tina: ok!

Jo: what?

Tina: I said okay, let's make a bet, if they're just friends, then you have to do everything Jon and I want for a week.

Jo: Teen, that's so childish! No way I'm gonna do it!

Tina: if you win, we'll do everything you want for the week.

Jo: ok! So, who says they're friends?

Tina: me.

Jon: me too!

Hannah: I guess me too…

Paul: I'm with you Jo, they totally hooked up!

Jo: ok, then it's done. If me and Paul win, you guys have to do everything we want for a week.

Tina: and if we win, both of you will obey our orders for a week!

Paul: sounds good to me! *back to Rachel and Bradley.*

Bradley: should we tell the guys?

Rach: I think so, I mean, they're our friends and I wanna share this joy with them.

Bradley: ok, here we go! *they stand up and start walking towards the others. As they are approaching their table, Bradley suddenly turns to Rachel and gives her a big kiss on the lips. The sclubbers look shocked at them.*

Jo: um, well, I guess we win.

Tina: *without looking at Jo. Still fixating on Bradley and Rachel.* u huh… whatever Jo.

*They finish kissing, and look at the other sclubbers. There's a long pause until Jon brakes the silence.*

Jon: well, um, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I'm happy for you guys. *he hugs Rachel and then Bradley. At this, the others react and do the same.*

Jo: *hugging Rachel.* congratulations mate!

Rach: thanks guys! We were a little worried you were gonna feel weird about this.

Hannah: oh look. *pretending to cry.* she used the "we" word!

Tina: our little girl is growing up…

Rach: *looking embarrassed.* shut up guys! *they all laugh and sit down. After a while, Paul and Hannah stand up and walk around the deck holding hands.*

Paul: so, quite a shock huh?

Hannah: yeah… but I'm happy for them. They do look kinda cute together don't they?

Paul: s'pose so…

Hannah: well, I think it was about time, because I know that Bradley's been after Rachel for a while now, and he's a nice guy, and just what Rachel needs! Don't you think?

Paul: *drifted away.* huh? Oh, yeah.

Hannah: what's the matter? Did you hear what I just said?

Paul: um, sorry Han, I guess I have a lot on my mind right now.

Hannah: wanna talk about it?

Paul: no, it's ok. I just need to be alone. *he walks away. Hannah looks puzzled. She walks up to Jo.*

Hannah: well that was weird…

Jo: yeah, did you see them kiss? They were practically all over each other!

Hannah: no, not that! Paul…

Jo: oh, what happened?

Hannah: I dunno, he's kinda distant lately. I know you probably think it's nothing, but he's been weird around me. I think he might be cheating on me.

Jo: what? That's ridiculous Han, Paul would never cheat on you! He's not that kind of guy and I've heard him say how much he loves you.

Hannah: but then what's wrong with him? Every time we are alone, he seems uncomfortable and just… weird! And when I ask him what's the matter, he just says "I need to be alone" and goes away.

Jo: wow Han… I have no idea what's gotten into him. It's probably nothing and he doesn't wanna worry you with his nonsense.

Hannah: but we're supposed to be a couple!

Jo: I know that, and as a couple, you should also give him a little space.

Hannah: *getting angry.* you know what? I gotta go. I'm gonna talk to Paul right now and put an ending to this! *she strides away toward Paul's cabin.*

*Hannah stops in front of Paul's door. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.*

Paul: *from inside.* who is it?

Hannah: it's me! Open up, we have to talk.

Paul: *opening the door.* come on in. *closing the door behind Hannah.* what's up?

Hannah: I wanna know what's wrong with you.

Paul: what? What do you mean?

Hannah: you're distant and strange around me! I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to answer as honest as possible. *she takes another deep breath.* are you cheating on me?

Paul: WHAT?

Hannah: a simple yes or no will do. Just say it, I won't get mad or anything.

Paul: *angry.* I can't believe you just said that! You know I would never cheat on you! You know me better than that!

Hannah: but that's the thing! I don't. It's been a long time since we've seriously talked. And I feel I just don't know you anymore. I love you, but you're not opening up to me!

Paul: I'm not opening up? That's just so unfair Hannah.

Hannah: why?

Paul: why? Because you're asking too much of me. I feel we're moving too fast.

Hannah: what? I'm not sure I know what you mean.

Paul: yes you do Han. I know you do, you're just too afraid to realize it. This is just getting harder and harder. And now you don't even trust me!

Hannah: *in a low voice.* I do trust you.

Paul: no you don't! You came in here and asked me if I was cheating on you! That's not what trust means to me. *long pause.* I think we should break up.

Hannah: what? *she starts to cry.* please baby, don't say that! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to say what I said.

Paul: yes you did Han, and I'm sorry, but it's just too hard for me. You know I love you, but I don't see how this can work out anymore.

Hannah: Paul, I love you too and we can make it work! We just have to try harder.

Paul: but that's what I mean. *he takes her hand and sits next to her on the bed.* I didn't think it would be this hard. I hope we can still be friends.

Hannah: *lets go of his hand and stands up.* I don't think so Paul, it'll be too painful for me to be your friend. I have to think this through. *she goes to her cabin. On the way, she bumps into Rachel.* sorry Rach.

Rach: that's ok, *notices Hannah's crying.* Han, s'there something wrong?

Hannah: yeah… something's terribly wrong! *she hugs Rachel and cries uncontrollably.*

Rach: don't worry Han, whatever it is, you can talk to me! C'mon, let's go in my room. *they walk into Rachel's room. Hannah calms down a little bit and tells Rachel what just happened. Rachel can't believe it.*

Rach: wow! Um, sorry Han.

Hannah: its ok, just the thought of having to see Paul everywhere everyday it's too much for me. I don't think I can deal with this.

Rach: yes you can Hannah! You're strong and-and wonderful and we'll all help you in this! Never think you're alone, 'cause you're not.

Hannah: thanks Rach! *they hug. Someone knocks on the door.*

Rach: erm, come in! *Bradley comes in.*

Bradley: everything ok in here? Rach, you're ready?

Rach: yeah honey, um, could you just wait outside for a sec? Thanks *she smiles at him. He closes the door and waits in the corridor.*

Hannah: so, everything seems to be fine between you two.

Rach: yeah, at first I didn't think it would, but it's just the best thing that could ever happen to me. *Hannah starts to sob again and Rachel realizes the mistake she just did.* oh, sorry Hannah, didn't mean to!

Hannah: it's ok Rach, I'm really happy for you guys. Now go, your guy's waiting outside for you.

Rach: you sure? 'cause I can tell him off and stay with you if you wanna talk.

Hannah: nah, don't be silly! I'll be ok. *she smiles at Rachel and they hug. Rachel walks out and Bradley's sitting on the floor. He sees Rachel and stands up.*

Bradley: is Hannah all right?

Rach: not so much. She and Paul just broke up.

Bradley: what?

Rach: yep… but don't say anything, I don't think she'll want me to go telling everyone what happened.

Bradley: don't worry babe!

*Bradley and Rachel are sitting on a bench. Bradley's arm is around Rachel and they're watching the sunset. (VERY romantic, if you ask me!)*

Bradley: of all the girls in this cruise, I can't imagine being so happy watching the sunset with anyone else but you.

Rach: Brad, you have me now, so stop saying corny pick-up lines!

Bradley: ok ok *he laughs.*

Rach: what?

Bradley: nothing, it amuses me that you take things so seriously!

Rach: I don't. You know I hate pick-up lines!

Bradley: ok, I promise I won't say another one!

Rach: that's better. *she kisses him.* see? You didn't need a line for that. *she smiles at him.*

Bradley: you're just too much Rach! *he kisses her again.*

*Jon is at the bar with Jo and Tina. Paul comes up to them.*

Jo: hey Paul! Have a drink with us mate!

Tina: yeah, grab a chair!

Paul: um, no thanks guys! *to Jon.* can I talk to you?

Jon: sure mate! What's up?

Paul: not here. Sorry girls!

Girls: that's ok!

*Paul and Jon go to the other side of the bar and sit at a table.*

Jon: ok, now you're gonna tell me what's wrong?

Paul: me and Hannah broke up.

Jon: WHAT?

Paul: SHH!

Jon: sorry… what? Why?

Paul: she walked in and asked me if I was seeing someone else. And I got mad and we argued and I told her we should break up.

Jon: how did she take it?

Paul: it was awful, she started to cry and told me that she couldn't just be my friend. God, I just wanted to go and kiss her!

Jon: and why didn't you?

Paul: because, I'm really confused! I don't know where we stand. Or where we stood.

Jon: I'm sorry Paul, but I think you just made a mistake!

Paul: I know. I'm so stupid! I blew it.

Jon: but then, why did you tell her you wanted to break up?

Paul: because, like I said, I was angry and I didn't think, I just acted! And now I've lost her. Just when I was gonna take it to the next level!

Jon: I'm sorry, what?

Paul: ok, don't say anything, but I was a little distant with her, because on some level, I was seeing someone else.

Jon: WHAT?

Paul: yeah, but it's not what you think! It's nothing romantic, well, yeah. No, not actually…

Jon: Paul, I'm not following…

Paul: Her name's Amanda and she works at the jewelry store in this boat. I was secretly meeting her because I wanted to buy a ring, for Hannah.

Jon: you mean… a ring? As in… an engagement ring?

Paul: yeah… *he takes out a little box from his pocket and shows Jon the ring. It has two little diamonds and "HS & PC 4evr" carved on the back.*

Jon: wow, it's really nice!

Paul: *looking at the ring.* I know… but now I won't get the chance to give it to her.

Jon: why not? Try to win her back, we still have like a month or so on this cruise! It won't be hard to see her…

Paul: what do you think I should do? *cut back to Tina and Jo. They completely forgot about their own conversation and were spying on Jon and Paul.*

Tina: what d'you reckon it is?

Jo: I dunno… looks like a box.

Tina: I know that, I meant, what d'you think is in the box?

Jo: oh, um, I don't think he's proposing to Jon… *they laugh at the thought. Then it hits them.* OH MY GOD! Is he gonna propose to Hannah?

Tina: could be… could it? We HAVE to tell her!

Jo: no way! What if we spoil the surprise?

Tina: but-but how can we keep this kind of secret?

Jo: we'll have to figure out a way. How would you feel if a friend tells you your boyfriend's gonna propose?

Tina: well, I guess you do have a point… I hate it when you're right!

Jo: no you don't, you love me! *she hugs Tina and they laugh and start to imagine how Paul's gonna propose, when they see Rachel and Bradley walk up to them.*

Tina: hello you two! Where've you been?

Rach: just walkin around… Brad, d'you mind if I could have a sec with the girls?

Bradley: not at all, *he kisses her and walks towards the guys. Rachel sits and smiles while she looks at Bradley.*

Jo: wow Rach, you are really hooked up!

Rach: yeah, I guess so! *she turns serious.* but on another thing, there's something you guys should know about Paul and Hannah…

Jo & Tina: oh my god! You know?

Rach: you guys know too? Who told you?

Jo: we saw it, when Paul was showing it to Jon!

Rach: really? Wait! what? What're you talking 'bout?

Tina: you know… the ring?

Rach: what ring? What? What did you see? HOW could you've seen it? What was

Paul showing Jon?

Jo: wait, slow down Rach! Now I'm confused! What d'you mean? What happened with Hannah and Paul?

Rach: I was walking down the corridor, and I bumped into Hannah. She was crying her eyes out and she told me that she and Paul just broke up.

Jo & Tina: THEY BROKE UP?

Rach: SHHH! Shut up guys! He'll hear you!

Tina: sorry, but how could they've broken up? He was gonna propose!

Rach: I know, it's amazing, the way they were- *she finally understands what Tina said.* wait, WHAT? Paul was gonna propose to Hannah?

Jo: oh, you didn't know?

Rach: NO! Hannah told me PAUL broke up with her!

Tina: how can he be willing to propose to her, and at the same time, break up with her?

Jo: there's only one way to find out! C'mon guys! *they stand up and walk towards the guys.* we have a couple of questions for you Paul.

Paul: sure, fire away…

Jo: Is it true, you broke up with Hannah?

Paul: yes, but-

Tina: SHUSH! That's enough! Now, is it also true, you were planning on proposing to her?

Paul: how d'you guys find out?

Rach: answer the question Paul… yes, or no?

Paul: *sighs.* yes.

*the girls look both angry and shocked.*

Jo: so, help me out here Paul, if you wanted to propose to her, that means you loved her

right?

Paul: no, it means that I STILL love her!

Jo: ok, then why did you break up with her?

Paul: I don't know ok? *he's about to burst into tears.* just leave me alone, I have to think! *he storms out towards his room.*

Jon: who should go? *they all look at each other. Finally Rachel stands up.*

Rach: I'll go. *she goes after Paul.* Paul! Wait up!

*she meets him outside his door. He's crying.*

Paul: *sobbing and angry.* what?

Rach: let's go inside. You look like you need to talk! *he nods, unable to speak. He opens the door and they walk in. Rachel hands Paul a glass of water and sits on a chair.

Paul's sitting on the bed.* calm down a little ok?

Paul: *taking a deep breath.* thanks Rach… but, I don't know what to say. I'm so stupid!

Rach: no, don't say that! *she takes hold of his hand.* it was a mistake that's all! Besides, you'll work it out.

Paul: how? I love her so much and I messed up! *he starts to cry again. Rachel stands up, sits next to him and hugs him.*

Rach: shh… relax Paul. You're a great guy and you're NOT stupid! Things will work out just the way they should. *she thinks about what she said.* hm… now I don't even know what I just said! *they're still hugging.*

Paul: *he laughs.* at least it's something! Thanks Rachel, you're so great. I love you!

Rach: *let's go of him and stares at Paul.* what? *before she has time to react. Paul leans and kisses her full on the lips.*

*she pulls Paul away and stands up.*

Rach: what the HECK was that?

Paul: I-I-I'm sorry Rach! I just got carried away. *he makes an attempt to grab her hand, but she doesn't let him.*

Rach: the hell you don't! First of all: I'm with Bradley now. And second: HANNAH'S MY FRIEND! I can't do this to her!

Paul: but we're not together anymore…

Rach: that doesn't matter, she LOVES you! And I know you love her too…

Paul: and what am I supposed to do?

Rach: I dunno, but I'll tell you what you're NOT supposed to do: YOU DON'T GO AROUND KISSING HER BEST FRIENDS!

Paul: SHHH!

Rach: don't you shush me! This is NOT ok! I came in here to talk to you because you're my friend and I care about you. as a friend.

Paul: I know that, and I'm truly sorry okay? I do love Hannah and when you hugged me I closed my eyes and I thought it was her.

Rach: *calming down a little bit.* ok… maybe I'm overreacting, but I do have the right to do so! Let's just, forget about this ok? Let's put it behind us. And we make and agreement. We never discuss this again, EVER. It never happened. Got it?

Paul: ok, I guess you're right.

Rach: well, of course I am! It's the right thing to do right? *pause.* RIGHT?

Paul: yeah, yeh… we friends again?

Rach: *sighs.* of course. *they hug, but Rachel pulls away quickly.* I gotta go. The others are waiting for me to come back. You'll be ok?

Paul: u huh… now go.

*he grins and Rachel leaves, confused as hell. She decides it's better to talk to someone about it. But certainly not Bradley. She says to herself 'secrets already Rach? Hell yeah! It's better for everyone.' The others are waiting for Rachel and making small talk. Things like 'weird weather huh?' 'it's getting colder…' and stuff like that. When they see Rachel, they all shut up and jump out of their seats to hear what Rachel has to say.*

Tina: so, how did it go?

Jo: is it true?

Jon: are they gonna get back together?

Bradley: is he all right?

Tina: did he cry?

Rach: *angry.* ok, will everyone just shut up!

The others: *in a low voice.* sorry Rach…

Rach: ok, that's better. *she sits down and everyone else does the same.* well, he says he's not sure, and he needs some time to think about it alone.

Jo: that's it?

Rach: pretty much… *on a low voice, so that only Jo can hear her.* we seriously need to have a talk later!

Jo: *hisses back.* ok!

*Hannah is in her cabin crying. She hasn't left her room all day. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. She jumps out of bed and manages to speak hiding the quiver in her voice.*

Hannah: who is it?

Man: it's captain Adams ma'am!

Hannah: *looks puzzled.* WHO?

Adams: I have some business to discuss with you regarding your band.

Hannah: uh, sure, *opening the door.* come in!

*He comes in. captain Adams is an old man. He has a white beard and a bald head. A little chubby, but so tall, you can't realize he's a few pounds overweight.*

Adams: well ma'am, ever since this cruise began, I've heard rumors, that a band was on board. We were not planning this ma'am, but in a week, there's a gala and our singer is unfortunately with appendicitis. He had to be rushed out of the boat on Greece and into a hospital. This little accident has delayed the gala, and we're desperately looking for someone to fill in for him. We were wondering if it wouldn't be too much to ask you and your band to audition for the gala ma'am.

Hannah: *looks excited.* really? That's fantastic! I'll have to check with the band first, but I'm sure they'll agree.

Adams: are you certain ma'am? Because I need an answer for tonight.

Hannah: yeah, absolutely and please, cut it out with the ma'am stuff. I'm Hannah.

Adams: *laughs.* ok ma'am, sorry, Hannah. Look for me on dinner time. *he walks out the door.* pleasure to have talked to you ma- sorry, Hannah.

Hannah: likewise! *she closes the door and smiles.* a gig! That's unbelievable! Wait! that means I'll HAVE to see Paul! Oh no! *she starts to sob and throws herself onto the bed and cries.*

*later that day, Jon, Jo, Rachel and Bradley are playing double ping-pong. Girls against guys. Then, they see Hannah walking towards them. The game stops at once.*

Jo: hey, look who's coming!

Jon: oh dear… what d'you think we should do?

Rach: well, she doesn't know you guys know, so don't tell her anything ok? Let's just act like everything's all right.

Bradley: hey Han! Where's Paul? *Rach steps on his foot hard.* ouch! What? You told me to act like everything's all right! *she steps again on his foot. This time, he shuts up.*

Hannah: well, I guess you've all heard.

Jo: yeh… sorry Han!

Hannah: that's ok, actually I've come to tell you guys something really good!

Others: what?

Hannah: the captain came up to me, and told me that he'll like us to perform at a gala next week!

Jon: really? That's great!

Jo: more than great, it's amazing!

Hannah: I know! The thing is, we have to audition… though I don't think they can find another band in such a short time…

Rach: that's ok, if we start rehearsing now, we'll be more than ready!

Jo: oh, Han, I just realized, that means you'll have to see Paul all the time!

Hannah: yeah, I know that, but hey, I can be professional… I think…

Rach: uh! That reminds me, Jo, can you please come with me to my cabin?

Bradley: can I come?

Rach: NO! erm, I mean, no hon, I kinda need a girls opinion!

Hannah: ok, then I'll come too!

Rach: no! no Han, you have to tell Tina right? And maybe start rehearsing? We'll be back in a sec! *she grabs Jo and goes to her cabin. She doesn't let go until they're safe

inside her room.*

Jo: ok Rach, NOW are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?

Rach: *looking very nervous and whispering.* Paul kissed me.

Jo: I'm sorry, what? I don't think I heard you…

Rach: Paul kissed me!

Jo: HUH? How's that possible? I mean, he just told us he LOVES Hannah!

Rach: I know! Here's what happened: I went to his room, and he started to cry, so I hugged him, and then he told me that he loved me and kissed me before I could do something! Of course I pushed him away at once, and he told me, he was sorry and he thought I was Hannah or something like that…

Jo: wow! Are you gonna tell Hannah?

Rach: no, absolutely not! *Jo opens her mouth to say something, but Rachel finishes her question.* and I WON'T tell Bradley either!

Jo: ok, then, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna break up with Bradley?

Rach: JO! No! I'll just leave it at that. I intend to let it go, and hopefully, so will Paul. But Jo, you can't say a thing to anyone!

Jo: yeah, don't worry. So, now what's gonna happen?

Rach: *sighs and sits on her bed, both hands covering her face and looking down.* I don't know. I honestly don't know.

*back to Hannah. She's talking to Tina about the gig, and Paul comes up.*

Hannah: … so you see, we have to be ready for tomorrow. *she sees Paul and looks down.*

Tina: sure! Hi Paul! So, have you heard?

Paul: heard what?

Tina: we have a gig! In a week. But they wanna make an audition tomorrow, so we have to be PERFECT! *she's so happy, she doesn't notice a tear running down Hanna's face.* hey Han, where are the others?

Hannah: *trying to keep her voice from braking.* they'll be her in no time. I'll go call them. *she runs off.*

Tina: good, that way we can start right now!

Paul: I don't think I'm up for it Teen.

Tina: why not? Oh, is it because of Hannah? *Paul looks at her like saying 'dugh! Of course!'* but hey, she says she has to be professional and separate business from personal life … of course, that's not what you did when -

Paul: I got it Teen.

Tina: yeah, sorry.

*Bradley and Jon are still at the ping-pong table, but now they're done playing and are just talking. They see Hannah come.*

Hannah: hey, I've been looking all over for you! Where are Jo and Rachel?

Bradley: they're in Rachel's cabin. They'll be back soon.

Hannah: soon is not enough, let's go call them, we need to rehearse. *they walk towards Rachel's room and see the door is half open.*

Rachel: so, are we clear? We won't say a thing to Hannah.

*Bradley, Jon and Hannah walk in.*

Hannah: tell me what?

*Rachel's face goes pale.*

Rach: um . . . nothing!

Hannah: ok, if it's nothing, then why did you guys agree you weren't gonna tell me?

Jo: it's just nonsense Han . . . don't worry about it!

Rach: yeah . . .

Hannah: *getting a little angry.* ok, I don't have time for this! *Rachel looks relieved.* but don't think you're gonna get away with not telling me! Just that right now we have to go rehearse. Let's go! *Rach and Jo follow Hannah. Neither of them speak until they've reached Tina and Paul, who are already practicing some dance moves.*

Tina: good! Now that we're all here, we should decide what we're gonna sing. *they all look at each other.* any ideas? At all?

Jo: ya know, I think we should do something with a killer choreography, like "show me

Your colors" or "you".

Jon: yeah, I think so too! And maybe a slow one as well!

Rach: but "show me . . ." is a slow one . . .

Hannah: it's not that slow though.

Jon: how 'bout "Have you ever"?

Tina: yeh, that's good! We can do those three for starters and then, if they tell us we have to do others, then we'll think of something.

Jo: sounds good to me.

Rach: me too . . .

Bradley: yep, me three! Heheh *he sees no one else is laughing and quickly puts a straight face.* sorry, I thought it was funny . . . *the rest laughs.*

Tina: ok! Back to our problem! So, that's it? "You", "show me your colours" and "Have you ever". Everyone agree? *everybody nods.*

Rach: I'll have to sing two songs, but ok!

Jo: why don't we start to practice already?

Jon: yeah! Let's get to work!

Tina: we only have like 4 hours till we have to audition, so let's get busy!

*the rehearsal starts, and Hannah says to Rachel in a low voice, so that only she can hear.*

Hannah: don't forget we still have to talk!

Rach: oh . . . ok. *Rachel's thinking: "what on earth will I do now? Should I tell her? Maybe I should tell Paul HE needs to tell her . . . or maybe-*

Jon: RACHEL! C'mon!

Rach: oh, right! I'm coming.

* They start rehearsing, and everything is going well. Suddenly, Captain Adams approaches the band.*

Hannah: oh, um, hi Captain! These are the other guys: Jon, Jo, Rachel, Tina, Bradley and uh, Paul . . . guys, this is Captain . . . um, captain . . .

C.A.: Adams. A-D-A-M-S.

Hannah: right! Captain Adams.

Jon: *shaking his hand.* Hi, and thank you for the opportunity!

C.A.: oh, don't worry. Besides, I should thank YOU for doing this! So, are you ready for a test?

Tina: yeah, as ready as we'll ever be!

C.A.: good, then just wait in here. *he goes out, and returns with 5 other people: A female executive, the MC of the gala, an I'm-very-rich looking lady, a man who appears to be the lady's husband and a reporter. He introduces each of them.* well, we'll sit over here, and you do your stuff!

Rach: ok! *she turns to the others.* these people give me the creeps! They don't look like the kind of people who like pop!

Jo: just relax, we can do this!

*the music starts. "You are all I need to get me through . . ." the guys start singing and dancing, and to their surprise, as the song ends and they're about to start the next one, the captain stands up.*

C.A.: you know what? I think we've heard enough.

Rach: *whispering so only Jo can hear her.* I knew it! They hated it! Jo, go ask him!

*she pushes Jo to the front.*

Jo: um, what do you mean? We still had two other songs planned.

Rich Lady: *with an angry face.* he means, that we have heard enough! *she cracks a smile.* we love it!

Sclubbers: REALLY?

MC: yep, you guys are good! *turning to Captain Adams.* David, I say we book these guys before they go singing in other cruises!

*at dinner, the sclubbers are sitting at a table in the back. They're all excited about their upcoming gig. Paul and Hannah are sitting at the end seats of the table. Both too hurt to look at each other.*

Bradley: hey guys, do you realize this'll be our first gig in a month?

Jo: wow, it's been a month already?

Jon: yeah, 'cause we've been in this cruise for almost a month!

Jo: right . . .

Rach: *reading a piece of paper.* hey! Tomorrow's karaoke night! Great! I love karaoke!

Hannah: *grabbing the paper.* what time is it?

Rach: hey! I was reading that! *tries to get it back, but Hannah doesn't let her.*

Hannah: too bad, now I'm reading it! *they laugh.*

Rach: give it back!

Hannah: just a sec! *finishes reading the paper and gives it back to Rachel.* ok, happy now?

Rach: yes, thank you.

Hannah: now, c'mon, remember we need to talk. *grabs her arm and stands up. Paul looks at Rachel terrified. Rachel mutters something back and Paul looks shocked.

Outside, Hannah takes her to the deck. No one's there, since the dinner is being served. They sit on a bench.*

Hannah: ok, now you'll tell me what you told Jo.

Rach: *innocent.* what?

Hannah: don't play fool Rach, you know exactly what I mean! Now tell me!

Rach: *sighs.* ok! But promise you won't interrupt me.

Hannah: I don't interrupt you . . .

Rach: just promise me!

Hannah: ok, ok! I promise.

Rach: fine, here goes: we're planning a surprise birthday party.

Hannah: what? My birthday's in 4 months! Don't lie to me Rach . . . tell me the TRUTH.

Rach: ok! Sorry, the truth is: when you and Paul broke up, Jo, Tina and I were sitting on a table, and Jon and Paul in another. I told them what happened, and Jo got up and took us to Paul's table. We started asking him all kinds of questions and he left. I decided I would go and apologize for the rest and maybe comfort him.

Hannah: that's what you didn't wanna tell me?

Rach: please, let me finish?

Hannah: ok, but I don't understand why you wouldn't - -

Rach: you PROMISED!

Hannah: right! Sorry . . . go on.

Rach: thanks. Ok, I went to his room, and he started to cry, so I hugged him. And *she takes a pause and figures out how to tell Hannah. Finally, she decides the truth is the only way to do it. Rachel takes a deep breath.* he kissed me.

Hannah: *looks hurt and angry. A tear threatens to come out.* he did what?

Rach: I-I pulled back as soon as I could, and I told him I couldn't do that, because you're my friend Han, and I love you, and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know what to say. But now, I feel it's best if you know. Well, you do know now . . .

Hannah: *stands up.* I don't know what to say Rach . . . I can't digest this right now!

Rach: please Han, sit down ok? Let's just talk about it.

Hannah: *screaming and crying.* talk about what Rach? YOU kissed Paul!

Rach: no I didn't, HE kissed ME.

Hannah: but you didn't stop him!

Rach: *standing up as well.* yes I did! And I'M the one telling you! You know why? Because I don't like keeping secrets from you!

Hannah: really? Then why did you tell Jo not to tell me?

Rach: well . . .

Hannah: see? You didn't wanna tell me. When I questioned you, you didn't have a choice.

Rach: I could've easily lied to you, but I didn't Han, I told you the truth. I'm aware you might not wanna talk to me again, but I had to do the right thing. And just so you know,

I do love you . . . you're one of my best friends and I would NEVER do anything like that. You know me. And I'm with Bradley, and I'm happy now.

Hannah: *sitting down and calming down a bit.* I know you are, but try to put yourself in my position, what am I supposed to do? Forgive you? Just like that? Forgive HIM?

Rach: I'm not telling you what to do with Paul, that's between you guys. But I also know it's not that easy to forgive. If it had been the other way around, I'm sure I'd react the same way, and I'd be hurt and angry. You have every right to be mad at me, but let's not throw away our friendship for something like this. Please?

Hannah: I dunno Rach . . . how can I forgive you? Not only did you guys kiss, but you chose to hide it from me! *Rachel tries to speak.* and I don't CARE who kissed who!

Rach: actually, it's "who kissed whom" *Hannah gives her a Don't-correct-me-right-now-if-you-want-me-to-forgive-you look.* ok, sorry . . .

Hannah: listen, you know I love you too, and that's probably why it hurts me so much! I just . . . I need to be alone ok? *she walks to her cabin. Rachel just sits there wondering if she should go after her, but decides it's better to give her some time. Back in Hannah's cabin, as she closes the door, she throws herself onto the bed and cries.*

Hannah: *thinking.* how could Paul do this to me? Well, I guess we did break up before it happened . . . but still, how could RACHEL do something like this to me and to Bradley? She did tell me. And she also looks like she regrets it. I don't know what to do! Oh God Paul, I wish you were here! *she cries even harder. It takes her almost two hours to fall into an uneasy sleep.*

*the next morning during breakfast, there's a tense atmosphere between Paul and Rachel. Besides, Hannah's still asleep.*

Jo: hey Tina, wanna go with me shopping for the presentation outfits?

Tina: sorry, I can't! And neither can you!

Jo: why not?

Tina: because we'll be rehearsing!

Bradley: all of us?

Tina: yes Bradley, ALL of us!

Paul: but why?

Tina: because, we have a show in a week, and we need to be prepared and in shape!

Rach: what a drag!

Tina: I know, I don't like it either, but we have to do it!

Jo: ok, ok! At what time do we have to meet?

Rach: more importantly, WHERE are we gonna meet? We can't rehearse in public!

Tina: that's ok, I talked to the captain earlier and he gave me the key to an empty room below deck. He says it's quite large, so we can use it as a rehearse room!

Jo: *unenthusiastic.* greeeat . . .

Bradley: well, let's go! Before we change our minds! *they start to walk out.*

Jon: WAIT!

Jo: what's wrong?

Jon: *counting them.* Someone's missing! *thinking.* Hannah!

Tina: right! Let's go wake her up then.

*they all walk to Hannah's room and knock on the door.*

Hannah: *from inside.* Who is it?

Tina: it's us! C'mon let's go! We have to rehearse! Get dressed and we'll wait out here.

Hannah: *opening the door.* I'm already set. Sorry I missed breakfast.

Jon: that's ok! Now let's get going! *everyone walks, but Rachel pulls Hannah back.*

Rach: Han, are we ok?

Hannah: *letting go of Rachel's hand.* I don't wanna talk to you right now.

Rach: But Han! *Hannah walks faster and gets to the front. Rachel, angry turns to

Paul.* Thanks a lot!

Paul: what did I do?

Rach: forget it! *they get to the door of their rehearsal room. Tina moves to the front and opens the door. Inside, there's a big room with lots of old stuff and it looks really dirty.*

Jo: nice Teen, now we only have to remember not to step on RATS!

Tina: so ok, it's a little dusty, but we can arrange that can't we?

Paul: *sarcastic.* sure . . . and how exactly are we gonna do that?

Tina: dugh! We clean!

Gang: noooooo! 

Tina: oh yes, and that'll be good exercise too! C'mon, let's go!

Jon: just one thing, who put YOU in charge?

Tina: oh I'm sorry, d'you wanna do it?

Jon: no . . . but still, you better be helping!

*they start cleaning and of course, fooling around. Hannah tries to stay away from

Rachel and Paul, and Rachel doesn't wanna get anywhere near Paul. She and Bradley start sweeping.*

Bradley: what's wrong Rach? You look kinda angry . . .

Rach: huh? Oh, nothing, I'll tell you later.

Bradley: ok . . .

Rach: wait, just like that? You're not gonna argue?

Bradley: no Rach, you just told me that we're gonna talk about it later.

Rach: *angry.* you are unbelievable! *she drops the broom and walks out of the room.*

Bradley: *looking confused.* what did I say?

Jo: *yelling.* hey Rach! Get back here! *she runs after her.* don't worry Teen, I'll be back! Don't have a stroke for Christ sakes!

Bradley: no, wait! *he runs after Jo.*

Tina: where the HELL is everybody going?

Jon: *trying to go after Bradley.* I'll go find out!

Tina: *pulling Jon back.* oh no you don't mister! Now, WE are gonna try finish this, and when they get back, we'll get them! Everybody agrees?

Hannah: s'pose so. . .

*now they divide. Since Tina doesn't wanna mess up, she goes with Hannah while Paul goes with Jon. Back outside, Bradley catches up with Jo, before she gets to Rachel.*

Bradley: Jo wait!

Jo: what?

Bradley: I'll go. I feel we need to talk.

Jo: why? What do we have to talk about?

Bradley: no, not you and me, me and Rachel!

Jo: right! Ok, are you sure?

Bradley: of course I'm sure!

Jo: all right then, I better get back before Tina hunts me down! Hurry up ok? *Bradley nods and Jo goes back. Bradley spots Rachel on a table by the swimming pool.*

Bradley: hey Rach, wanna talk?

Rach: *crying.* I dunno!

Bradley: *sitting down.* what's the matter Rach?

Rach: *sobbing.* I don't know what to say!

Bradley: just relax Rach, I'll go get you a glass of water.

Rach: no, wait! you're right, we need to talk.

Bradley: sure, tell me.

Rach: that's the thing, I don't know how!

Bradley: ok, now you're scaring me a bit Rach, c'mon, just say it. Whatever IT might be.

Rach: fine, but first of all, I want you to know that I care about you. And I'm really happy with, well, with us.

Bradley: I'm more than happy to be with you Rach.

Rach: ok, just keep that in mind, please?

Bradley: ok.

Rach: for the record, let me tell you, that I spoke to Jo, and she told me that it was better not to tell you this, but you know me, I'm really honest. I guess that's a fault right?

Bradley: not at all, I admire that about you! And yes, the truth sometimes hurts, but it's better . . .

Rach: well, I'm glad you think that way, because what I'm about to tell you it's gonna hurt. . .

Bradley: *worried and sad.* are you . . . breaking up with me?

Rach: no! not at all babe, but I just have to say this.

Bradley: c'mon Rach, I'm dying here!

Rach: ok! Sorry! *takes a deep breath.* remember when Paul told us what happened between him and Hannah? *he nods.* well, you also remember when I went to talk to him right?

Bradley: yeah.

Rach: the thing is: we were just talking, and to make this short and get to the point: Paul kissed me.

Bradley: *shocked.* I'm sorry, WHAT? HE KISSED YOU?

Rach: yeah, but I backed away as soon as I could, and I got really mad at him and yelled at him and all. Jo said I shouldn't tell you, and I have to admit that at first I didn't wanna tell you, but I think this way is better, even if . . . *whispering.* even if you break up with me . . .

Bradley: you think I'm gonna do that?

Rach: well, you surely are mad at me.

Bradley: yeah, I can't deny that, but one thing I've learned, is that I have to calm down and think this through before I say or do something that I'm gonna regret. It's true, I am mad at you, and I'm mad at Paul, I'm gonna have a serious talk with him later. Just, I have to think this ok? Tell the others I'm in my room, and I promise I'll come around.

Rach: please, *crying again.* don't leave like that! Tell me something! Please?

Bradley: *sighs.* Rach, I understand, this wasn't entirely your fault. But the fact that your first thought was to hide this from me really hurts my feelings. *he stands up and walks away. Rachel continues to cry, but then she remembers she has to go back.*

Rach: *wiping her tears and standing up.* well, as they say in this business: the show must go on. *she heads back to the "rehearsal room".*

Jo: Rach, you ok?

Rach: yeah . . . yeah . . . I'll manage. Um, Bradley's in his room, he'll come around later.

Tina: that's ok, let's just start ok?

Rach: yeah, fine.

Hannah: *looking concerned.* are you ok?

Rach: you're talking to me again huh? Well, let's just say that looks like Bradley's gonna break up with me.

Hannah: what? Why?

Rach: well, the fact that me and another guy kissed isn't exactly a turn on Han!

Hannah: you told him?

Rach: what else could I do? I HAD to tell him . . .

Hannah: that was really brave.

Rach: well, bravery has cost me two friends today so, I'm not quite so happy about it!

Hannah: but –

Rach: you know what? I know we have like this unfinished business, but let's concentrate now on working all right? We can talk later.

Hannah: sure.

*the rehearsals go on smooth at the end. At first, Rachel isn't really into it and starts to mess up, but eventually she gets herself together and finishes. After rehearsal, they all go to their own rooms to freshen up. Then, the girls meet for lunch while the guys are playing basketball.*

Tina: so, what's up Rach? You've been kinda lost today.

Jo: yeah, d'you wanna talk?

Rach: I do, but I don't know what to say! I'm waiting to talk to Bradley.

Jo: but didn't you talk to him this morning?

Rach: yeah, but he said we had to talk later.

Tina: what about?

Rach: well, I can't really tell you . . .

Jo: is it . . . you know . . . "IT"?

Rach: yeah . . .

Jo: oh my God . . . you TOLD him?

Tina: WHAT? Tell me pleeease!

Rach: I can't!

Tina: why not?

Rach: because it involves other people *she quickly glances at Hannah who is sitting across the table. She lightly nods at her like giving her permission to tell.* ok, but keep it down will you?

Tina: sure, what happened?

Rach: this is the third time I tell this story, but I'm gonna leave out the details. Bottom line: Paul kissed me.

Tina: HE WHAT?

Rach: SHH!

Tina: sorry, he did what?

Rach: like you heard, he kissed me. When I went to apologize for questioning him, he kissed me.

Tina: *turning to Hannah.* did you know about this?

Hannah: yeh, Rachel told me.

Tina: *to Jo.* and you did too?

Jo: u huh . . .

Tina: that's great Rach . . . thanks for telling me!

Rach: hey, I'm telling you now right?

Tina: yeah, but just because I asked!

Rach: no, I was gonna tell you anyway.

Tina: fine, fine! Just tell us what happened with Bradley?

Rach: I don't quite know, I told him that I understood if he wanted to break up with me, but he told me he didn't plan on doing so.

Jo: oh, but that's good isn't it?

Rach: instead he told me he had to think about it and we would talk later.

Jo: oh . . .

Rach: yeah.

Hannah: well, don't worry Rach, I know it'll work out just fine!

Rach: yeah, look on the bright side: at least you're talking to me again! *she smiles at Hannah.*

Hannah: It couldn't last long could it? *she stands up and they hug.*

Rach: so Han, are you ok with Paul?

Hannah: no, I have to talk to him. We need to discuss some things. *she stands up and walks to the guys who are still playing basketball.*

Jon: hey Han! Wanna play with us?

Hannah: no thanks Jon, I kinda need to talk to Paul, in private.

Paul: oh, ok. C'mon, let's go to my cabin. *inside Paul's cabin, Hannah sits on a chair.*

Hannah: listen, it's hard for me to be around you, it just hurts too much. But now, I'm more hurt because Rachel told me what happened.

Paul: oh, she did?

Hannah: yeh, she did . . . and I can't believe you would do such a thing when you said you loved me! I know, we . . . we're through, but still, I would NEVER do a thing like that!

Paul: listen Han, I'm gonna tell you what I told Rachel after what happened: I closed my eyes, she was hugging me, and for one second, I thought it was you, and I just let go and kissed her. But I'm not lying, I really thought it was you and I wanted it to be you.

Hannah: I'm sorry, but I can't believe you.

Paul: yes you can. If you don't believe in my words, you can believe this. *he comes up to her and kisses her. At first, she wants to pull back, but closes her eyes and returns the kiss.* I do love you Hannah, and so much.

Hannah: I love you too Paul.

Paul: then give me a chance.

Hannah: how? YOU broke up with me.

Paul: I know, it was the dumbest thing to do. And I regret it, every second that goes by.

Let's start again Han, please. *he looks at her.*

Hannah: then you don't have to ask twice. *she kisses him, and then they hug.*

Paul: I love you very much Han, and I never wanna leave you again.

Hannah: I'm gonna take your word on that one!

*back at the table, Tina, Jo and Rachel are talking about Rachel's fight with Bradley.*

Rach: so, I have to wait until he's ready to talk again.

Tina: wow . . . well, why don't you go and ask him if he wants to talk now?

Rach: I don't know. I should give him the space, I mean, he deserves it.

Jo: yeah, but you have every right to push him!

Rach: ok, I'll talk to him today.

*in the basketball court, Jon and Bradley are talking and having cold lemonade.*

Jon: so, how're things going on with Rachel?

Bradley: um, I dunno. . . we kinda had an argument.

Jon: oh, sorry man. . . what was it about?

Bradley: well, don't tell Paul I told you ok? But a few days ago, Paul kissed Rachel.

Jon: *choking on his lemonade and coughing.* WHAT? That's impossible!

Bradley: I know! Tell me about it . . . but it's true.

Jon: how did you find out?

Bradley: she told me.

Jon: she did? Wow, that took guts, I gotta say.

Bradley: I know . . . and maybe I should give her some credit ya know? But it's hard! I mean, I love the girl and Paul knows that!

Jon: you what? What did you just say?

Bradley: what? I said I love her.

Jon: wow mate, she really hooked you didn't she?

Bradley: I guess so.

Jon: if you ask me, weigh the pros and the cons. You know it's not worth it to throw something like this away just because of a mistake PAUL made. Besides, she could've kept it from you, but instead, she chose to tell you even though I'm sure she knew there was a possibility you would break up with her!

Bradley: *thinking.* well, I gotta tell you, I didn't think it that way. Thanks mate! *he pats him on the shoulder and stands up.* I'm gonna go find her and sort this out. *he leaves. Half way through, he bumps into Rachel.*

Rach & Bradley: I was looking for you! *they both giggle a little.*

Bradley: sorry, you go first Rach.

Rach: nah, you better tell me what you wanted first.

Bradley: ok, can we go someplace else where we can be alone?

Rach: *waiting for the worse.* sure. *she's thinking: "oh God!"*

* They walk to a bench on the deck. The very same bench they went to, their first night together.*

Bradley: ok, I'm just gonna say it ok? Um, I still can't believe what happened, but I know it took some guts to tell me, and I admire that. This relationship is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, and I don't wanna stay mad at you anymore.

*he bents over to kiss her.*

Rach: I wanted you to do that soooo bad!

Bradley: I've been wanting to do it all day long! There's something else I wanna tell you Rach.

Rach: what is it babe?

Bradley: *looking straight into her eyes.* I love you Rach.

Rach: *smiling.* I love you too. *she hugs him and they kiss again while the sun goes down.*

*at dinner, it seems all their problems are solved: both couples are ok and happy, and Tina has finally conquered the desired guy for the evening: Jason. (Ok, some of you might remember him as the guy who danced with Rachel one night, but Rachel doesn't. unfortunately for her, Jason remembers.) Jo and Jon are sitting on an end just discussing the couples and laughing quietly at them.*

Jo: *whispering.* that guy Jason, he looks familiar!

Jon: I know! But that's probably because we are in a cruise, and you eventually bump into the same people . . .

Jo: yeah, guess you've got a point there. But still! I can't quite remember when I've seen him!

Rach: hey Teen, so what's the schedule for tomorrow?

Tina: huh?

Rach: you know, rehearsals and stuff.

Tina: oh right! Um, what about 11 o'clock at the spot? (A/N: that's what they've called the room they rehearse in.)

Bradley: 11? Wow Teen, talk about a change!

Tina: what?

Paul: well, up until now, you've got us get up at 6 and rehearse before and after breakfast! Well Jason, *patting him on the shoulder* I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you! *they all laugh.*

Jason: why?

Jon: you've accomplished something we've all been working on for a very long time: you actually can make Tina see there are other priorities then rehearsing!

Jason: well, you're welcome! I guess . . .

Rach: *to Bradley.* that Jason guy gives me the creeps.

Bradley: why? I think he's okay . . .

Rach: I dunno, he kinda keeps staring at me!

Bradley: well, that's because you're beautiful! *he kisses her.*

Rach: thanks hon, but I mean it! *she sees Jason. He's not paying attention to Tina, who's desperately trying to steal a kiss, he's looking directly into Rachel's eyes. His deep piercing blue eyes make her feel a little uncomfortable.* ok! Bradley, wanna dance?

Bradley: with you? Always! *they stand up and walk to the dance floor. Jason stands up as well.*

Jason: wanna dance Tina?

Tina: sure! I'd love to! *Jason grabs her hand and dances next to Rachel and Bradley. Suddenly the music gets slow and as Bradley's putting his arms around Rachel, she remembers who Jason is.*

Rach: * low, so only Brad can hear.* oh my god!

Bradley: what?

Rach: I remember now! I danced with him!

Bradley: so what? Big deal, you've danced with the guy.

Rach: *kinda relieved.* yeah, guess you're right.

*back at the table, Jon notices the way Jason looks at Rachel.*

Jon: hey Jo!

Jo: what?

Jon: look, *pointing discreetly at Jason.* is he staring at Rachel?

Jo: um, I think so . . . I wonder if Tina knows.

Jon: oh wait! I remember! He's the creepy guy who has been lurking around us asking all kinds of questions about Rachel!

Jo: really? Does Tina know about it?

Jon: I don't think so, she looks kinda lost in his charm! C'mon, let's go! *Jon grabs

Jo's arm, but Jo holds him back.*

Jo: wait, go where?

Jon: here's the plan: I go to dance with Tina and maybe try to talk to her, and meanwhile, you dance with Jason.

Jo: but I don't wanna dance with him!

Jon: I don't CARE, we have to tell Tina!

Jo: fine, fine! *they walk towards Jason and Tina.*

Jon: hey, change of partners! How 'bout that! *without giving Jason time to answer, he

sweeps Tina out of his arms and goes to the other end of the dance floor with her.*

Tina: what do you think you're doing?

Jon: I'm trying to save you!

Tina: from what?

Jon: from that Jason guy! I kinda get the feeling he's after Rachel . . .

Tina: why, well thanks for the confidence Jon! *she looks angry.*

Jon: what?

Tina: it's always the same isn't it? The only reason a guy would go out with me is to get to Rachel isn't it?

Jon: no, I don't mean that! I mean, for the past days, he's been asking a lot about Rachel and I didn't notice at first, but now I totally remember!

Tina: well, didn't it occur to you that maybe he likes me?

Jon: listen Teen, I know what I'm saying. You know I don't feel that way! You're so gorgeous you can have any guy you want! He's just a creep, that's all.

*back to Jo and Jason, they've been dancing a while, but strategically, Jason moves in on Bradley and Rachel.*

Jason: hey, I don't know about the way you British dudes dance, but since I've switched partners already, why don't we switch? *he grabs Rachel. Bradley tries to get her back but Rachel mouths to him 'it's okay!'*

Jason: I've been wanting to dance with you again.

Rach: really?

Jason: I didn't think you'll remember me.

Rach: well, I do. We danced the first night didn't we?

Jason: yeah, we did! And after you blew me off your friend Tina came to the rescue.

Rach: yeh . . .

Jason: oh I remember! *now, as if it were planned, the music changes again. "tears in heaven" is back.* huh. . . déjà vu right? *his grip becomes tighter.* only this time, you're not getting away.

Rach: *getting a little scared.* listen, I better get back or my BOYfriend will get a bit worried.

Jason: so what? What is he, your boss or something? Have some fun!

Rach: I would, but you're hurting me!

Jason: *whispering in her ear. His voice is cold.* how does it feel huh? I don't like being blown off. I don't like it at all.

Rach: *trying to get free.* GET OFF!

Jason: oh no you won't! now you're gonna pay for your mistake!

Rach: WHAT mistake?

Jason: you passed on me, now I'm gonna show you what you missed.

*Rachel froze at these words.*

Rach: you what?

Jason: c'mon, and don't say a word or you'll regret it! *he grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room thru a back door. Outside, Rachel struggles to loosen his grip.*

Rach: let go of me!

Jason: no way! You hurt me all right? And now I'm gonna hurt you!

Rach: *scared.* what are you gonna do to me?

Jason: you'll see. *he takes her down the corridor to an empty room.*

*back at the party, Bradley and Jo are looking all over the dance floor for Rachel.*

Bradley: where did she go?

Jo: I dunno. . . guess she's with that Jason.

Bradley: I know, but where?

Jo: c'mon, let's go ask Jon and Tina!

Bradley: hey guys, have you seen Rachel?

Tina: wasn't she dancing with you?

Bradley: yeah but . . . erm, Jason came, we switched partners, and they kinda vanished!

Jon: well, let's go looking for them! Listen: Jo, you go back to the table and ask Paul and Hannah, Tina, you look around the dance floor and Bradley and I will go outside to look for them.

Jo: ok! *she hurries back to Paul and Hannah.*

Tina: got it! *she starts looking for them thru the crowd.

Bradley: I swear Jon, if something happens to her –

Jon: don't worry mate, she's gonna be all right! Now let's go! *they walk out the front door and walk around the deck looking for her. Unfortunately, Jason has taken her into a secret room, where she lies on the floor.*

Jason: what? Are you scared?

Rach: the hell I am! How do you know this place?

Jason: I don't think I've told you my full name: I'm Jason Adams.

Rach: you're what? Oh my god! Your captain Adams's son!

Jason: wow! What a surprise! Now shut up!

*he tries to slap her across the face, but she kicks him in the "unmentionables", opens the door and runs out of the room back to the ball room. Jason is right behind her. She sees Hannah and Paul dancing and rushes towards them.*

Rach: hey guys! Please, you have to help me!

Hannah: Rachel, what's wrong? We were looking all over for you!

Rach: listen, Paul, if you see Jason, tell him you don't know where I am ok? *grabbing

Hannah.* c'mon, I have to find Bradley! *they get out and see Bradley and Jon.*

Rach: Brad!

Bradley: oh Rach! Thank god you're ok! *they hug.* what's the matter?

Rach: it's Jason, he took me out of the room and into a little cabin. He told me I hurt him and I don't know what else. I was really scared!

Bradley: it's ok *Bradley puts his arm around Rachel.* you're ok now Rach!

Rach: I just wanna go to sleep!

Bradley: c'mon, I'll walk you to your room. *they walk to Rachel's cabin. Meanwhile, the rest of the sclub gathers again at the table. Jason is nowhere to be found.*

Tina: well, THAT was weird!

Jo: you can say that again!

Jon: I still don't understand! What did Rachel do to piss him off?

Jo: I have no idea. . . she just stopped dancing with him! Remember?

Hannah: yeah . . . he has some serious problems! I'm telling ya. . . *after that, the evening turns out ok. They all say good night and go to their own cabins. But Rachel still can't sleep and goes silently to Jo's cabin.*

Rach: *whispering.* Jo? *she stands next to Jo's bed.* Jo?

Jo: *half awake.* what? Who's there?

Rach: it's me, Rachel. Can I crash in here? I can't sleep.

Jo: oh, sure! *she scoots and Rachel climbs in Jo's bed.*

Rach: thanks!

Jo: no problem! Are you all right?

Rach: not so much. . . I'm scared Jo.

Jo: of what?

Rach: of Jason.

Jo: oh c'mon! He's not gonna do anything! Besides, after tonight, I don't think Bradley will leave you alone!

Rach: you think?

Jo: I know. Now try to get some sleep ok? We have to rehearse tomorrow bright and early!

Rach: oh no!

Jo: yeah well, that's the only thing Jason was good for: keeping Tina's mind off rehearsing at six o'clock! *they laugh a bit.*

Rach: look on the bright side: at least we all still have our heads!

Jo: *thinking of what Rachel said.* that's not funny. . .

Rach: oh shut up and go to sleep! *she punches Jo.*

Jo: heheh, all righty! Good night!

Rach: night Jo! And thanks again!

Jo: don't mention it mate!

*the next morning, somebody was knocking at Jo's door. It was really early and the knocking was disturbing. The two girls woke up.*

Jo: what the –?

Rach: who's knocking so hard?

Bradley: *at the other end of the door.* JO! OPEN UP NOW! IT'S URGENT!

Jo: *getting out of the bed.* ok, ok! *opening the door.* what's wrong?

Bradley: Rachel's gone. I tried her cabin and there's just no answer. What if Jason got a hold of her?

Jo: relax Brad, she's here. She came in last night.

Bradley: oh, good! *to Rachel, who is still trying desperately to get back to sleep.* thank goodness you're ok!

Rach: thanks for caring so much honey, but I really want to get some sleep!

Bradley: sorry Rach, but we have to get going. Rehearsals are in 10 minutes!

Jo: oh crap! Ok, I'm gonna change.

Rach: I'm gonna go to my cabin to change as well. See ya in a minute! *she walks to her cabin with Bradley.* hey, *she kisses him.* good morning!

Bradley: it is now! Go on, I'll wait out here.

Rach: fine, I'll be out in a sec. *after 5 minutes, she's out of her cabin and they go to the rehearsal room. Everybody else (including Jo) is already dancing.*

Tina: Rach! Nice of you to join us!

Rach: sorry. . .

Tina: that's ok. Now get in line! We have a LOT of work to do!

Jon: you are soooo lucky you weren't here since it started.

Rach: why?

Jon: Tina has now become Miss Bossy and she's loving every minute of it! I'm tellin' ya, if we don't get her a boyfriend, we're gonna suffer 'til the day we die!

Tina: JON! Less talkin' more walkin'! Your next mark is HERE not THERE!

Jon: sorry, sorry . . . *the morning runs smooth after that. At noon, they're all in the pool just goofing around, when captain Adams approaches them.*

Adams: 'scuse me folks, I believe we have to talk.

Jo: oh, right! We'll be right out! *to the others.* hey! Hey guys! Let's get outta here! The captain wants to have a word with us! *they all get out of the water, wrap towels around themselves and walk with the captain to a table nearby.*

Paul: so, what's wrong?

Adams: I'm afraid the date of the gala has been rearranged.

Gang: WHAT?

Hannah: when is it?

Adams: I'm sorry for the short notice, but it's tonight. Mr. Dwight, the person who is responsible for the gala, has to be ashore tomorrow. I do hope this is not such an inconvenience for you.

Tina: *shocked.* no, not at all! We'll just . . . erm, we'll have to rehearse like, NOW! C'mon guys, let's change and meet at the spot in less than 10 minutes! *nobody moves.* NOW, NOW, NOW! *everybody runs.* excuse me captain, I have to go. And trust me, we'll be ready for tonight! *she goes to her cabin, quickly changes and they are all back in the hated room. After a grueling 8 hours of rehearsals, the gang goes back to shower and change for a late lunch.*

Jon: I think I'm dyingg. I really do!

Rach: yeah, me too!

Tina: oh c'mon guys! Relax, tonight's the performance! We have to be happy and fresh!

Bradley: hey, I know that ok? But we haven't done anything BUT rehearse today!

Tina: we'll be fine! Ok, Adams says we have to be ready at 9, *checking her watch.* so that leaves us about . . . 3 hours to rehearse!

Gang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tina: I'm only kidding! Jeez . . . relax!

*it's almost show time. The gang is prep and ready to go. They're waiting in a side room.*

Rach: oh God . . . I'm really nervous Brad!

Bradley: relax! You'll be just fine! *he puts an arm around her.* we've done this a million times!

Rach: it's not that, what if Jason's there?

Bradley: I'm here Rach. And as long as I'm here, he won't have a chance to get anywhere near you!

Rach: thanks Brad! *they kiss. At the other end of the room, Paul and Hannah are talking.*

Paul: hey listen Han, we have to talk.

Hannah: sure, what's up?

Paul: no, um, after the show.

Hannah: ok . . . can you tell me what about?

Paul: not really, but don't worry! It's a surprise! *he kisses her.*

Tina: ok everybody! A last rehearsal?

Jon: no way Teen! Just relax ok? *there's a knock on the door.* come in!

Adams: well, are you ready? Just wait for the MC to call your name and you're off. Follow me.

Tina: ok guys! This is IT. Let's do this!

*now they're at the side of the stage listening to the MC announce them.*

MC: and now! For the entertainment, we have a band aboard. They are 7 funky kids with a lot of nice moves and great voices. Some of you might have heard of them, here they are! A little band called: S CLUB 7! *the crowd applauds and the band gets on stage. "You" starts to blast off the speakers. The crowd goes wild while the gang does their thing. "now I know that all I need is you." More applauses.*

Rach: thank you! We're so proud to be here tonight, and now we're gonna tone it down a little bit. This next song is called: "show me your colours". *the show goes on. Luckily, Rachel finds out, that Jason is nowhere to be found. After their last song, they walk out of the stage to find a smiling Captain Adams.*

Adams: well, that was great! *shaking hands.* thank you again for doing this! Please, feel free to enjoy the rest of the evening!

Tina: well, I gotta say! We did good out there!

Jon: yeah! Guess all that rehearsing paid off.

Jo: it went great! But I can't feel my legs!

Bradley: me neither! *they laugh.*

Paul: hey Han, c'mon, we gotta talk! *he grabs her arm and they walk out of the room shaking hand with endless people they don't even know, but who congratulate them for the show. Finally, they get to the deck.*

Hannah: what is it babe?

Paul: well, I've been thinking a lot about this, and I wanna tell you, that I love you. More than I ever thought I could. And I've been wondering. *he gets to his knees and takes a small box out of his pocket.* if you would make me the great honor of marrying me.

Hannah: oh Paul! *she starts to cry.* I can't!

Paul: what? Why?

Hannah: well, because – *they hear a gun shot coming from the room where they were, and they hear a voice screaming: "OH GOD! RACHEL!"*

*they go running back to the room. Tina and Jo are crying and holding each other.*

Hannah: Jo! What happened? What is it?

Jo: oh God! *she cries harder and throws herself in the arms of Hannah.*

Hannah: what is it? Please Jo, don't keep us in suspense!

Jo: it's – its Jason!

Paul: did he do anything to Rachel?

Jo: no, he tried but – but – he had a gun Han! We were so scared!

Paul: *trying to hide the fear in his voice.* did he – did he shoot Rachel? *Jo nods.*

Hannah: OH MY GOD! Where is she? TALK TO US JO! 

Jo: she's back there, with a doctor. The bullet hit her in the arm, and then Jason ran out and Bradley and Jon went after him.

Hannah: oh thank god . . . well, can we see her?

Jo: the doctor said to wait out here.

Paul: where did Jason go?

Jo: he left that way *she points a nervous finger towards the basketball court.*

Paul: I'm gonna go.

Hannah: wait Paul! I need to explain –

Paul: not now Hannah. *he speeds off. He gets to the basketball court and sees Jason. He's pointing the gun at Bradley and Jon. Paul goes thru the back hoping Jason doesn't see him.*

Jon: c'mon man, put that gun down!

Jason: stay out of this! *pointing at Bradley.* you took her from me.

Bradley: what? Hey Jason, you just danced with her! That's it!

Jason: IT COULD'VE BEEN MORE IF YOU WOULD'VE STAYED AWAY!

Bradley: relax mate, I mean, what's the point? You probably killed her back there!

Jason: SHUT UP! I didn't kill her!

Jon: well, you shot her!

Jason: NO! *crying.* no I didn't! I didn't – I didn't mean to! She – she could've just come with me! *slowly, Jon and Bradley start to walk closer to Jason. They see Paul at the back. They run and grab Jason: Jon takes the gun out of his hand and Bradley and Paul hold him back. Bradley's punching him.*

Paul: hey, hey! Relax Brad!

Bradley: *tears are running thru his eyes.* NO! He killed her! This piece of s&!$ killed her!

Paul: no he didn't! He shot her arm! She's fine, a doctor's there! You don't have to beat him Brad! Let's just take him with the captain!

Bradley: is she really not dead?

Paul: no! Go on, go see her. Jon and I will take care of him. *Bradley rushes back, when he arrives, Jo, Hannah and Tina are crying just in front of the door.*

Bradley: what happened? Where's Rachel?

Jo: she's in there, with a doctor.

Bradley: is she ok?

Tina: the bullet hit her arm, we don't know anything else. *at these words, the doctor comes out of the room. Everybody jumps.*

Bradley: doctor, is she ok?

Tina: is it serious?

Jo: when can we see her?

Hannah: what can we do?

Doctor: relax, she's gonna be ok. Fortunately, the bullet only hit superficially.

Bradley: what does that mean?

Doctor: it means, that the bullet passed by.

Jo: so it's not stuck in her arm?

Doctor: no, she has lost some blood, but nothing too alarming. I've cleaned the wound and given her some pain killers. She's asleep right now, so I would appreciate if you could get her to her room.

Bradley: ok, thank you so much Doc!

Jo: yeah, thank you so very very much!

Doctor: don't mention it! *the four of them walk in and see Rachel asleep. She has a bandage around her arm. Bradley picks her up and carries her to her room.*

Bradley: you guys, I think I'm gonna stay with her tonight.

Jo: are you kidding me? I'm staying here with you.

Tina: me too.

Hannah: and me too! *they all walk to their own rooms, grab some pillows and blankets and head again to Rachel's cabin.*

Jo: hey, where are Jon and Paul?

Bradley: oh, they took that Jason bastard to the captain. I'm gonna go find them.

*he leaves the room, while the girls take off Rachel's shoes and place her nicely on her bed. Bradley arrives at the Captain's office, and finds the captain sitting in one end of the room, Jason sitting on the other end and Jon and Paul at each side of Jason holding his shoulders. The captain looks upset.*

Adams: well, I've heard everything I had to, or would you, young man, like to add anything?

Bradley: um, no. I just want to go with my friends so that we can take care of Rachel.

Adams: I apologize sincerely for my son's actions.

Bradley: he's your son?

Adams: yes, and I would like to be kept posted of your friends' recovery.

Bradley: um, sure, don't worry! And it's not your fault, it was him who pulled the trigger.

Adams: now, I want to have a time to talk to my son alone, you all can go back to your cabins to rest.

Bradley: just one thing: *looking directly at Jason with anger.* if you ever, get anywhere near Rachel again, I swear you're gonna regret it.

Jon: c'mon Brad, let's go. *he takes Bradley's arm and goes back to Rachel's room. On the way, Bradley fills them in and they all agree on staying with Rachel for the night. And also, taking shifts to guard the door. When they arrive at Rachel's room, Hannah takes Paul back outside.*

Hannah: we have to talk Paul, please.

Paul: *hurt.* I don't understand you Han, you want to get back together with me, but you don't want to marry me!

Hannah: listen, I told you I can't marry you, not because I don't love you, 'cause I do, but because I don't feel ready yet! And I'm afraid it won't work out. . .

Paul: but let's make it not work together!

Hannah: what?

Paul: I mean, let's go slow: we don't set our hopes very high and we go step by step. Enjoying every minute. We can make it work Han, I know we can.

Hannah: do you really believe that much in me?

Paul: no, I don't believe in you, I believe in us. *he takes her hands.* please Han, you know I love you, and I wanna be with you every day of the rest of my life. We're meant to be Hannah, and you know it.

Hannah: ok.

Paul: ok meaning . . . ?

Hannah: yes Paul, I'll marry you!

Paul: really?

Hannah: yes, I love you, and that's all I know. *Paul gives her a big hug. Afterwards, they kiss. And then, they know, it's gonna be all right.*

*the girls are all in Hannah's room, they are admiring Hannah's wedding dress, like they've been doing for the past few days. Rachel's arm is finally completely healed and all she has from the fatal day is a small scar and the memory.*

Tina: I think I'm gonna cry!

Rach: yeh Han, it's beautiful!

Hannah: I know! I can't believe it!

Jo: well believe it Han! You're getting MARRIED! And to Paul no less! *they all scream excited and hug each other.*

Hannah: ok! We need to go over the details for tomorrow.

Rach: Hannah! Relax! We got it all covered ok? And besides, we've checked EVERYTHING! It's all set. Don't worry! In less than 24 hours, you're gonna be Mrs. Cattermole! *they scream again.*

Hannah: ok, ok! So you guys are gonna come tonight right? For my party?

Jo: you bet!

Tina: and I'll bring us some guys!

Hannah: no way! I want it to be just us! I wanna spend it with you guys, you're my best friends!

Jo: AND your bridesmaids! Don't forget that!

Hannah: how could I? *there's a knock on the door.*

Jon: girls! Can we come in?

Rach: uh! Just a sec! The groom is not supposed to see the dress! *they all rush to hide the wedding dress.* ok, all set.

Bradley: *coming in, followed by Jon and Paul.* I think that's rubbish. . .

Tina: well, we don't wanna jinx it!

Paul: *putting his arms around Hannah's waist from behind.* hey gorgeous! Wanna marry me tomorrow?

Hannah: nah, I'm all booked tomorrow! Maybe some other time! *they both giggle and they kiss.*

Tina: you guys are sooooo right for each other!

Paul/Hannah: thanks!

Rach: ok! Let's go out to have a drink! *checking her watch. 4:30.* it's still early!

Hannah: yeah! But, can we please check everything afterwards?

Rest: NOOO!

Hannah: ok, ok! Let's go!

*they finally go back to their rooms at 8. The girls all gather in Hannah's cabin for their little slumber party. They have all kinds of junk food and sodas, music and some games.*

Tina: I have an idea!

Rest: what?

Tina: let's play a little truth game!

Jo: how is it?

Tina: well, we take turns and we can ask anyone else a question and they have to answer with the truth!

Hannah: sounds good . . .

Rach: yeah ok! Who starts?

Jo: I think Han, she's the bride!

Hannah: ok! Um . . . I have one! *to Tina.* can I make one for all of you?

Tina: if you want to . . .

Hannah: ok! So, to the three of you: when the 7 of us met, who did you have a crush on?

Tina: well, I gotta say, I had a small crush on Jon.

Jo: hey! Me too!

Rach: I . . . I had a little crush on Paul. *they giggle.*

Hannah: I thought you were gonna say Bradley!

Rach: no, at first it was Paul, but it didn't last that long.

Tina: ok! My turn: Hannah: is Paul a good snugger?

Hannah: *giggles.* well, he wasn't at the beginning, but he has improved . . . *she blushes.*

Jo: ok! This is fun! It's my turn! Rachel: erm . . . tell us, which guy has given you the most romantic gift, and what was it!

Rach: *grins.* I have to say . . . Bradley. But before we dated!

Tina: ok, explain a little Rach!

Rach: well, it was a valentine, and I was supposed to have a date! You were all out already, except for Bradley. And I was supposed to meet my date at the movies, but he stood me up! So I called Bradley from the movies and told him to wait for me to come back, so that he could go on his date. When I got home, he was standing there with yellow roses, a teddy bear, a box of chocolates and a card. He gave them to me, hugged me and left. I still remember what the card said: "You're my friend, and I love you. If this guy stood you up, is because he doesn't deserve you. I would stay, but you know my date would kill me!" *giggles.* I still have the teddy bear and the card!

Girls: awwww! That is sooo sweet!

Rach: I know! Ok, it's my turn! Tina: what's the worse pick up line you've ever used and has worked?

Tina: *laughs.* it has to be . . . um, "wanna see my dance moves?" *they all laugh.*

Jo: WHO falls for that?

Tina: I dunno! He was a real creep . . .

*the night goes on and on. Finally, at 4 am, they decide to get some sleep. Tina, Jo and Rachel wake up earlier than Hannah to give her a surprise. Paul gave them a dozen red roses to spread on Hannah's bed and a little heart shaped pillow with "I love you" written on it. Hannah finally wakes up at 11 am, finds the gifts and the girls are standing beside her bed with great big smiles.*

Girls: *jumping on Hannah's bed.* IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!

Hannah: thanks guys! What's all this?

Jo: oh, it's from Paul! Aaand, *taking a small box.* this is from us. Go on! Open it!

Hannah: you didn't have to do this girls!

Rach: of course we didn't! But we wanted to . . . open it already!

Hannah: ok, ok! *she opens the case, and there's a silver necklace and a silver figure of 4 girls hugging each other.* oh guys!

Tina: see? It's us! We all have one!

Hannah: thank you so much! *she hugs them and starts to cry.*

Rach: oh no! no, no, no! See, you're gonna make me cry! *she cries too.*

Jo: guys, guys! Get a grip ok? We have a lot to do. The wedding starts in about 6 hours!

Hannah: oh god! I have to get ready!

Tina: wait! Take it easy Han! BREATHE!

Hannah: *takes a deep breath.* I'm ok . . . ok, let's take a shower and change.

Rach: ok! We'll meet back here all right? Paul can't see you until the wedding, so you're gonna stay in here! Tina, you're the fastest one to shower, so after you're done, you go get some food all right? Let's go. *they all go to their own rooms. In Paul's room, he wakes up when there's a knock on the door.*

Paul: what? Who is it?

Jon: it's me! And Bradley. Open up mate!

Paul: ok, ok! *opening the door.* what time is it?

Bradley: it's wedding time man! *he hugs him.* relax, it's only 11.

Paul: I'm hungry!

Jon: I figured that out, and I brought you an apple!

Paul: *taking the apple.* an APPLE? Are you crazy? I need some real food!

Jon: *laughs.* ok, ok! Get ready, and we'll go find you some eggs and bacon. That ok?

Paul: great!

* 2:30 pm in Hannah's room.*

Rach: Hannah! Stop walking around! It's time for you to eat something, brush your teeth and sit down so I can put some make up on you!

Hannah: ok! *grabbing a salad. Tina brought back a little cart, with salads, fruit and chocolate!*

Jo: *opening the door and entering.* and here I have some drinks! *she puts sodas, juices and bottled water on a table.* want some Han?

Hannah: yeah, some water please! *Jo hands her a bottle.* thanks! *taking a big gulp, she spills some on her t-shirt.* oh no! *she starts to sob.*

Tina: ok hon, relax! It's ok! You just have to change! It's no big deal, it's just water. C'mon.

Hannah: ok, ok! I'll go change and brush my teeth.*she goes to the bathroom and comes out 15 minutes later in a robe. She sits down in front of the mirror.* ok Rach! I'm ready.

Rach: all right! Here we go! *she takes a bench and sits in front of Hannah with what appears to be a whole army of makeup. Almost an hour later, Rachel finishes Hannah's make up.*

Jo/Tina: you look beautiful!

Hannah: thank you! And thanks again Rach!

Rach: aw, don't worry about it! Now WE have to change! And so do you Han! As always, we'll be back in an hour or so! *she kisses Hannah's forehead.* see you in a sec!

*the three of them go to their rooms to put on their blue bridesmaids dresses and makeup, while Hannah puts on her wedding dress carefully, so that she doesn't mess her makeup. Again, they meet in Hannah's room. It's now 4:30. The wedding starts at 5.*

Rach: *walking thru Hannah's door.* oh my God! You look absolutely stunning!

Jo: breathtaking!

Tina: VERY beautiful!

Rach: it's not beautiful! It's drop dead gorgeous!

Hannah: thanks girls! You all look amazing in those dresses!

Girls: thanks!

Tina: ok! Let's finish up! We have half an hour! That's NOTHING!

Rach: *walking around Hannah admiring her dress.* are you nervous?

Hannah: I'm shaking inside! Oh my god! My hair!

Jo: what about it?

Hannah: I have to do something special!

Tina: ok, don't panic! We can figure something out! Sit down. *she sits. The girls gather up behind her.*

Jo: what do you have in mind Han?

Hannah: I dunno . . . something different!

Rach: what? Like, dreads?

Hannah: No! Not THAT different…

Tina: then what?

Jo: I've got an idea! Why don't we curl it? Tina, you have a curler right?

Tina: yeah! I'll go get it!

Hannah: ok! Hurry up! *Tina rushes out of the room and comes back in record time.* here it is!

*they curl up Hannah's hair, and are done at exactly five to 5. She looks extremely stunning. Suddenly, a knock on the door and a yell of "5 minutes for the bride! Bridesmaids, go to your places!" makes them all jump.*

Jo: *hugging Hannah.* we'll see you in a minute! We're all so happy for you Han!

Tina: yeah, we love you very much girl!

Rach: and you look amazing!

Hannah: I know I've said this way too many times, but thank you all! Now go! I don't want anything to be delayed!

*the girls go out of Hannah's room and go to the deck, where the wedding is gonna be held. Most of the people in the cruise are there, as well as both Hannah's and Paul's families. There are flowers everywhere, Paul is at the front with the priest and Jon, Bradley and Paul's dad are waiting in a small room for Rachel, Tina and Jo.*

Bradley: wow girls! You look hot!

Rach: thanks babe! Um, hi Mr. Cattermole!

Mr. C: hi girls! You do look beautiful!

Girls: thank you!

Jon: so, are we all set? Now, let's get walking!

*and so, the wedding starts. Bradley goes at the front with Rachel, followed by Jon and Jo and then, Paul's dad and Tina. The guys get behind Paul, and the girls go to the other side of the priest. Then, the famous music. The guests stand up, and Hannah walks in accompanied by her father. She's smiling and her eyes are glowing. And Paul, he can't take his eyes off her. She gets next to Paul, and when their eyes meet, they feel their hearts jump. The guests take their seats again, and the priest starts. (A/N: SORRY! I don't know the whole marriage speech. . .) Then:*

Priest: do you Paul, take Hannah, to be your wife, to love and honor, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health (…)?

Paul: yes, I do. *he looks at Hannah and winks.*

Priest: and do you Hannah, take Paul, to be your husband, to love and honor, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health (…)?

Hannah: I do.

Priest: then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you: husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride.

*Hannah and Paul smile, and they kiss. Tears are running from their eyes, and they hug.*

Paul: *whispering.* I love you so much!

Hannah: I love you too hubbie! *they giggle and kiss again. After getting the congrats from everyone, they go to the side with the rest of the clubbers, and contemplate the sunset.*

Rach: well, I've heard you should make a wish when the sun touches the sea.

Jon: ok, I have one: to our very own married couple! We love you guys!

Paul/Hannah: we love you too!

Rach: I have a better one: to us. To our little family within S Club. What do you say guys? Friends till the end?

The gang: hell yeah!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸THE END!°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸


End file.
